


Heart of the Dragon

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has a Hoard, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Cuddling, Fluff, Hoard of Blankets, Hoarding, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands, Immortality Insecurity, M/M, Soulmarks - Soulmate AU, Soulmates, canon adjascent, cuteness, dragon!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: During a routine mission, Alec is injected with an unidentified type of blood.  Blood that not only has the potential to harm him, but to change him in ways that no one ever expected.UPDATE: Now with a second chapter!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 53
Kudos: 692
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sivan325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/gifts).



> Written for the absolutely amazing Sivan325!! I was so excited to get the chance to write a gift for you for this Secret Santa Exchange, and I hope that you love this and it hits a bunch of your likes that you requested!! 
> 
> Credit to Corvus Cloudburst for the title, because titling this fic fought me for what felt like hours!!

Magnus glared behind him at Oberon and tried to reign in some of his irritation. He rubbed his temples and did his best not to be frustrated with the Council that was waiting in the open room behind them both. The only reason he was out here was  _ because _ Oberon had demanded a recess. 

"Magnus?" 

Magnus turned his attention back to the phone and took another deep breath. "I don't like the idea of you doing a raid on one of Valentine's old labs without me," he admitted, "but I know it needs to be done. You'll be safe?" 

Alec smiled. "I'll be safe, Magnus. I'll call you as soon as we're done. It's likely just things that we need Izzy and you to examine in the lab later." 

Magnus blew out a hard breath and nodded. "I'll be home in several hours." 

"All right," Alec said, smiling into the phone. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Magnus said, listening to the call disconnected before he turned back to Oberon, gesturing for him to head back to the Council. "I need a moment." 

Oberon nodded. "Of course, Magnus." 

Magnus waited for Oberon to be behind the heavily warded door before he sagged against the wall. He wrapped a hand around his forearm and closed his eyes, trying to breathe through the worry for Alexander that was suffocating him. They weren't soulmates, after all. Nephilim didn't get soulmate marks like the Downworld. 

And he still, after centuries of life, didn't have his own mark. 

Magnus tightened his hand around his forearm. If anyone in his life should have been his mark, it was Alexander. He knew it, and Alec knew it. Beyond the immortality, it had been one of the reasons that Alec had hesitated in them being together. 

Magnus swallowed, taking a shaky breath. He knew that Alec was quietly glad that he hadn't found whoever it was yet. Because it meant that there would be someone  _ after _ him. Magnus bit down on his lip and dug his nails into the skin of his arm, his magic roiling and rolling uncomfortably inside him. The idea that there would be someone else he would not only love  _ more _ than Alexander, but that they would be, supposedly, the other half of each other's soul... 

He couldn't afford to do this now. He _couldn't._

Magnus took a deep breath and turned back to the Council room, opening the door and shutting it behind him. It wasn't worth thinking about right now, and they had work to do. 

~!~ 

Alec looked across the assembled shadowhunters and drew an arrow, giving a slow nod. 

"I want everyone to be cautious. Move in pairs," Alec ordered. "Clear every room, one by one. Report any findings. Understood?" When the rest of the team called out their affirmation, he gestured them forward. 

The warehouse had long since been abandoned and Alec was glad there were no signs of life as they moved further and further into the building. There was the prevailing scent of death and chemicals that lingered in the space - enough to make all of them cough and cover their mouths. 

_ "Careful," _ he ordered again. 

They were halfway through the warehouse, cataloging everything that had been found, when Alec heard the shout to his left. 

"Hostile! Armed and-" 

The sound of a body hitting the ground had Alec spinning before he was thinking about it. He sprinted into the side room that Alice and Stephen had stepped in to clear and was immediately pushed back by a man, his eyes glowing red. 

"Alec!" 

Alec lifted up his arms to block the teeth that were suddenly bared when he felt a syringe sink into his bicep. His eyes flew to his upper arm and then back to the man who was smirking even as Jace ripped him away. 

"It's too late!" The man started to laugh, ignoring Jace pinning him against the wall. "You're all too late, he's never going to survive!" 

Alec yanked the syringe out and wrapped his hand around it as his vision started to blur. "Izzy!" he shouted, but the words felt slurred and he rolled onto his side, his arm starting to burn. Tears gathered in his eyes and he was starting to feel too hot, his body burning up as he gasped for air. "Iz..." 

The world went black and all Alec could feel was  _ fire. _

~!~ 

The end of the Council meeting took what felt like years, and by the time Magnus was summoning a portal to the loft, he realized he still hadn't heard from Alec. He frowned and pulled out his phone, but there were no messages waiting for him. He sighed and pressed his hand to his head. If anything was wrong, he would have heard from them. 

Magnus called a portal to his fingertips and stepped into it, breathing out slowly as he stepped into the familiar comfort of the loft. He changed his outfit in a quick flick of his fingers and sent Alexander a quick text asking what he would like for dinner as he moved to the bathroom. 

It was only when he reached up to wipe some of his makeup off that the sleeve of his robe slid back enough to expose it. 

Magnus froze, staring at his forearm. 

There, in ink as black as Alexander’s runes… 

Was his soulmate mark. 

The makeup wipe Magnus had been holding tumbled to the counter and he stared at it, the column of flame with two wings spread out on either side. Magnus forced himself to take a shaky breath, but the mark didn’t move, didn’t change. 

His soulmate had been born. 

Magnus pressed his fingers to the mark, but the black ink felt the same as his skin. He closed his eyes and tried to keep breathing. A tear slid down his cheek and he bit down on his lip, even as the tears started to fall faster and faster. 

He had a  _ soulmate. _ Somehow, after centuries, after being certain that he would never have one, his soulmate had been born into the world, and now they’d be drawn to each other until they finally met and… 

Magnus spun, a snarl escaping his throat. He dug his nails into the mark and yanked his sleeve down, casting a glamour over it for good measure. The last thing he needed was Alec seeing it. 

Magnus let out another hard breath, imagining Alec’s reaction. He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. Alec would do something fucking stupid, like break up with him so that he could be together with his soulmate. Nevermind that his soulmate had just been born, was likely a child, and who knew how long it would take to meet them. 

He strode out of the bathroom and changed his outfit in a snap of his fingers. It was best not to think about it. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to see Alec, and if his boyfriend wasn’t going to answer his text messages, he would go to the Institute to see if they were back yet. 

Magnus summoned a portal with a twist of his fingers right as a fire message came flying at him. He frowned, shook it out, and took one look at the words, dread dropping his stomach. 

_ 'Alec is injured. Come quick.'  _

Magnus summoned the portal in seconds and raced through, charging up the steps of the Institute, the wards settling around him like a familiar friend. He ignored the surprised looks from the shadowhunters and followed the shouts he could hear from the Infirmary.

Alec's scream ripping through the air had every shadowhunter flinching, and Magnus broke into a sprint, skidding into the room it was coming from. Alec was still yelling and the Silent Brother in the room had been shoved back against the wall by a blast of power that looked like it had originated from Alec’s bed by the state of the room. Magnus looked to Isabelle and Jace, his eyes wide. "What the hell is going on?" 

"We don't know!" Jace snapped. "None of us can get close to him and it feels like..." he sucked in a frantic breath, his hand to his parabatai rune. "It feels like he's on  _ fire.” _

"He got injected with something," Izzy said, meeting Magnus' golden eyes when they snapped to hers. She took a step back when magic started to roll over his skin in waves. "We don't know what it is beyond blood, and I'm trying to analyze it." 

Magnus' mind was racing as he watched Alec buck on the bed again, his hands and legs tied down as he shouted. He cast a privacy ward around the room. The other shadowhunters didn't need to hear Alec go through this. "It's not angelic?" he snapped. 

Izzy shook her head. "I have a point of comparison for that." 

Magnus gave a terse nod. "Not another downworlder?" 

"No, Magnus. We don't know what it is," Izzy repeated. "But if his fever continues to stay this high, it's going to kill him." 

The words felt like ice sinking into his veins and Magnus turned to Alec on the bed. "Call Catarina Loss," he ordered. "Tell her everything you know and get her here.  _ Now." _ He carefully rolled up his sleeves and stepped closer to Alec, gathering magic into his palms. 

_ "Magnus!"  _

Magnus didn't listen to the cry of his name, stepping closer to the bed. He could feel the waves of power coalescing and gathering around Alexander, and within another moment it was easy to see. The power itself was red-hot and Alec was drenched in sweat, his lips parched and his eyes sightless as he panted. 

He took a deep breath and ignored the mark that he could now see on his arm, the glamour down so he could use every bit of power he had. The spread wings with a flame down the center. The mark of a long-dead race. Magnus stared down at Alexander with tears in his eyes. At the very least, he would save Alec and savor every moment they had together. 

Whoever his mystery soulmate was, they would never have the claim on his heart that Alec held.  _ Never.  _

Alec screamed again, his back bowing off the bed, and Magnus barely managed to contain the next wave of power that swept through the room. It was like nothing he had ever felt before and he took a deep breath. He had to focus on helping Alec. 

Twisting his magic around his fingertips, Magnus pushed a wave of cooling magic at Alec, the power around him fluctuating wildly. Alec shouted and Magnus pressed it in harder, but his magic remained frozen an inch above Alec's skin. 

_ "Magnus!"  _

Magnus snarled and called more power to his fingertips, pressing it to Alec, trying to shove it through whatever was shielding him from healing his boyfriend. Alec's eyes were stuck on the ceiling when they opened, and Magnus could feel the weight of the heat emanating off his skin. 

"Alec!" he shouted, trying to get his attention. "Alexander!" 

Alec continued to stare upward and now the heat was becoming painful as Magnus tried to force more cooling magic into him. It refused to sink in, instead wrapping around Alec in a cocoon. An angry snarl left him as the room started to shake around him with the weight of the power he was pulling into his hands. 

Catarina's familiar shout of his name fell to the wayside when Alec's eyes, heavy with pain and apology, met Magnus’ own. Magnus screamed when Alec's eyes started to fall shut and slammed his hands down, pressing through the barrier to shove the magic directly into Alec's chest. 

The shield that had been protecting Alec cracked like an egg at the touch of his fingers, and the full extent of the power Magnus had summoned rushed into Alec in the space of an instant. Magnus didn't have enough time to shield the rest of the room, but he prayed Catarina had managed it when a violent boom echoed around them, throwing them all back and into walls. 

Magnus was up on his feet first, his eyes darting around the nearly destroyed room. He scrambled to Alec's bed, the only untouched thing in the entire room, grabbing for his hand. His magic was drained to the dregs, but he could see the steady rise and fall of Alec's chest and collapsed forward, breathing out slowly as he tightened his hand around Alec's. 

"Alec," Magnus whispered. "Alec, you're never allowed to scare me like that again." 

"Sorry," Alec rasped, managing a small smile for Magnus. 

A tearful laugh escaped Magnus even as he heard the rest of the people in the room groaning, pulling themselves upright. "I thought I had lost you," he whispered, kissing the back of Alec's hand. 

Alec managed a small shake of his head.  _ "Never."  _

Magnus let the tears come, holding onto Alec's hand tightly enough to crack bone. He didn't even have the magic left to make sure Alec was all right, but if he was awake and smiling, he was okay. That was all that mattered. 

"Magnus," Catarina said, rolling her shoulders as magic sparked at her fingertips, summoning a chair for him to sink into. "Do you want me to check him?" 

Magnus nodded, swallowing hard. "Please," he croaked. "I didn't think I was going to get through the barrier in time." 

"I know," Catarina said. "I can still sense your magic in him. You poured every last bit you had into healing him." 

Magnus exhaled hard, his eyes closing as he leaned in and against Alec's hand. "I did," He agreed. "I did." 

Catarina hummed and finished her examination. "I can tell there's something wrong." She held up her hand when Magnus' frantic eyes met hers. "But he's healthy and breathing, and, right now, that's what matters." 

"What do you think is wrong?" Magnus asked, kissing Alec's fingertips. 

Catarina shrugged. "I suspect he had too much magic pushed into him in one go and his body is trying to figure out how to deal with it. He might have a rough couple of days." She looked to the shadowhunters and Silent Brother, giving them a nod. "I'd recommend keeping him here for at least a day to get some rest. He should be fine with time." 

Magnus blew out a hard breath, sagging in relief. Alec would be all right. Alec was going to be okay. That was what mattered. "Thank you, Catarina." 

"You're welcome," she said. "Next time, maybe don't try to blow up the Institute to save your boyfriend?" 

Magnus let out a weak laugh, glancing at her as she summoned a portal and ignoring the startled looks of the shadowhunters. "No promises." 

Once she was gone, Magnus turned to the shadowhunters. "Find out everything you can about what he was injected with," he ordered, keeping his voice soft. "We need to figure out what happened." Thankfully, none of them, not even Jace, protested the order. Magnus turned his eyes back to Alec, now sleeping peacefully. 

Magnus let himself relax as much as he could in the uncomfortable chair, pulling it closer to the bed before breathing out slowly. Alec was going to be alright, he was going to be perfectly fine. 

He didn't think about the soulmark aching on his arm. That could be a problem for another century as far as he was concerned. 

~!~

When Magnus woke up, he was sore and he ached, but he could hear Alec whispering frantically to Izzy and to what sounded like Jace. He blinked himself awake and sat up in the chair with a grunt, not letting go of Alec's hand. All three of the shadowhunters looked at him guiltily. 

"Stop that, I'm older than all of you," Magnus grumbled. "Now what the hell were you trying to whisper about?" 

"So," Izzy cleared her throat. "I need you to not ask how I got this as a point of comparison, but I know what Alec was injected with." 

All of Magnus' attention snapped to her, his eyes wide. "You do?" 

She nodded, biting down on her lip. "I do. And, it should have killed him. We found more than a dozen bodies at that warehouse that had been killed because of that blood." 

"But Alec's alive," Magnus said, his eyes darting to Alec to confirm that for himself. He took a deep breath and relaxed a fraction. "Alec is alive." 

"He is," Jace said. "But he..." he glanced up at the room, but there were enough soundless runes burned into the wall that they would be safe. "He doesn't feel like he's supposed to." 

"And I," Alec said, glaring at both of them, "have been saying that I feel perfectly fine." 

Magnus released Alec's hand after a gentle squeeze and sat back to rub his temples. "All right. First things first. Isabelle, what was Alec injected with?" When all three of them turned apprehensive again, he raised an eyebrow and waited them out. 

Isabelle cleared her throat. "It looks like dragon blood, Magnus." 

Magnus blinked and stared at her. "Isabelle, dragons have been extinct for-" 

"A long time, I know," Isabelle said, pushing her fingers through her hair. "But that doesn't change what it is. It also explains why Alec's blood looks eerily similar to how mine did under the influence of holy fire." 

Magnus swallowed hard and took a second to process that before turning to Jace. "And nothing is wrong with the parabatai bond?" 

Jace gave Alec a grumpy look. "Alec doesn't feel right. Like he's constantly unsettled." 

Alec sighed and raised his eyes to the ceiling. "I told you, that's the  _ itching, _ Jace. I'm fine." 

"Itching?" Magnus asked, and, even as he did, he watched Alec's fingers dig into the skin by the side of his eye, scratching hard. The skin was clearly dry and flaking and he immediately tugged Alec's hand away. "Right, I see. That might be a side effect of the heat magic." 

"See," Alec snapped. "I'm fine. Can you stop mother henning me for two minutes?" 

Magnus' lips quirked and he waited for Alec to glare the two of his siblings out of the room before they were alone. When his boyfriend sank back into the pillows, Magnus moved the chair in closer and reached for Alec's hand. He took a deep breath. 

"You're okay?" Alec asked, his voice soft. 

Magnus nodded. "Tired, but okay. I used a lot of magic to cool you down." He cleared his throat. "Are you sure you don't feel-" 

"I can feel your magic in me still," Alec interrupted, glancing towards the door and then back to Magnus. "I can't tell them that, they'll worry, but I can still feel your magic. It hasn't gone away." 

Blinking, Magnus stared at him. "Really?" 

Alec gave a terse nod. "I do think Jace is right. I think that something is wrong, but I don't know what it is." 

Magnus swallowed hard, tightening his hold on Alec. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." When Alec gave a low, possessive growl, and pulled him closer, Magnus let out a weak laugh. "Don't worry, I know you'll protect me just as much." 

"Will you come up here?" Alec asked, tugging on Magnus. "I need you close." 

Magnus smiled and climbed into the bed with Alec, cuddling up closer to him with an exhale. "I'm going to make a joke about you being clingy after near-death experiences when you're feeling better." 

Alec huffed out a laugh and tightened his arm around Magnus. "You got it. Sounds like a plan to me." 

Magnus smiled and let himself close his eyes again, listening to the firm beat of Alec's heart under his ear. Alec was going to be alright. He was going to be okay, and they'd, they'd be fine. 

~!~ 

Magnus woke up and the first thing he could smell was blood. 

He sat up, looking around wildly, magic springing to his fingers to rush towards Alec before it was soundly rebuffed. Panic grew and he reached out to shake Alec. “Alec, wake up!” he ordered, his eyes darting to the blood he could see on the side of Alec’s face. 

Alec blinked himself awake groggily and winced when he tried to move. “Fuck, ow,” he swore, reaching up to touch the side of his face. He pressed his hand tight against the wound, and sighed in relief when the pain abruptly faded, turning to look to Magnus gratefully. 

_ "Alec," _ Magnus whispered, staring at him in shock, his eyes wide. Under Alec's fingertips were shining black scales, and the magic that had surrounded his hand was silver, magic that didn't belong to him, but now belonged entirely to  _ Alec.  _

"What the hell happened to me?" Alec muttered, looking down at his arms and chest, smears of blood over him. 

"Alexander," Magnus said, shaking himself out of his stupor. "You, fuck, look at your  _ skin.” _

Alec's attention sharpened, and he looked at the scratches on his chest and the... 

He stared. 

"Magnus," Alec said, his throat tightening uncomfortably. "What is that?" 

"I can't touch you with my magic, you're shielding yourself," Magnus answered instead, wrapping his hand around Alec's wrist, giving it a gentle squeeze. "But, they're..." he took a deep breath and lifted his eyes to meet Alec's. "They're scales." 

Alec blew out a hard breath and immediately smelled smoke, clapping his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide as he stared at Magnus. "Did I just..." 

Magnus burst out laughing at the shock on Alec's face. The small tendrils of smoke had been barely visible, but clearly Alec had smelled, or felt them. "You did," he agreed. He took a deep breath. "Here, press your hand to each of the spots. I think you scratched the skin off them, that's why there's blood. Just think of healing them." 

"Right," Alec said, his voice hoarse as he lifted his hand from spot to spot on his body, healing the wounds around his scales. "Magnus. This is, this is me, right?" 

"Yes," Magnus whispered, his eyes tracking the magic that flickered around Alec's hands. "It's mostly responding to your will right now. And you don't have as much as an adult warlock, but dragons..." he choked on the word before continuing, "Dragons have their own magic." 

"I still have my runes," Alec said, looking down at them, pressing his hand to the parabatai rune before relaxing. "They're, they're still active." 

"Yes," Magnus agreed. "And you can probably still use your stele, though I'd wait to use it while you recover." 

Alec swallowed and took a shaky breath. "You're going to have to help me learn to glamour this. I can't be walking around the Institute like this." He reached up and stroked over the scales beside his eye and frowned. "Do they look weird?" 

Magnus shook his head, reaching up to stroke along the scales. "No. They're beautiful." He gave Alec a small smile. "And, in true shadowhunter fashion, they are black as night, Alexander." He closed his eyes and lifted Alec's hand to press a kiss to the back of it. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" 

Alec shook his head. "No." He leaned in and cuddled Magnus close with a rumbling purr. "What do you know about dragons?" 

"Only what the legends say," Magnus whispered, combing his fingers through Alec's hair. "Shall I tell you?" 

Alec gave a small nod. "Please?" 

Magnus smiled and kissed the scales on the side of Alec's face before settling back into his arms. "A long time ago, dragons were the ancient magic of the world..." 

~!~

Alec was startled awake by the sound of his parabatai stomping into the room. He tightened his arm around Magnus and fought the urge to growl. He and Magnus had discovered he was rather possessive of Magnus (more so than usual), but thankfully none of them had thought too much of it. 

"Time for Magnus to go home and feed the cat," Jace announced, his hands on his hips as he surveyed the two men on the bed. When neither of them moved, he sighed. "Okay, fine, Alec needs to be debriefed and has some shit to sign, and we can't do that with Magnus here." 

Alec made a distinctly grumpy noise, but after sharing a quick look with Magnus, they both started to untangle themselves. He got himself propped up on pillows and was glad when Magnus squeezed his arm, refreshing the glamour hiding the scales on his skin. 

When Magnus twisted away to disappear the chair at the side of the bed, Alec froze. At this angle, he could see the distinct flicker of a glamour on Magnus' arm. All it took was a quick thought and he could see through the glamor. There, branded on Magnus' forearm, just before he slipped his jacket back on, was his soulmark. 

Alec barely managed to lean into the kiss Magnus gave him before his boyfriend was stepping through the portal. He dropped his hands to the blankets, waiting until the portal closed to drop his chin to his chest.  _ "Jace," _ he whispered. 

"Alec?" Jace snapped to attention, moving to his bedside. "Alec, what's wrong, does something hurt? Do you need Magnus back again? Shit, hold on, let me call-" 

"No," Alec shook his head, blinking hard, reaching up to rub at his eyes. He couldn't stop seeing the mark in his mind's eye. How long had Magnus been hiding that his soulmark had manifested? Had he lied when he'd said he didn't have one? 

"Alec," Jace growled, reaching out to take his arm, his other hand pressed to his rune. "Alec, look at me. What's  _ wrong?” _

Alec blinked slowly, lifting his head to look up at Jace. He wiped away the first tear that fell, followed by the next one as he tried to breathe. He had to hold it together, he had things he needed to do. Responsibilities. He could, he could fall apart another day. 

"Alec, I'm not letting anyone near you until you tell me what's wrong," Jace snapped. 

"Magnus," Alec whispered, lifting his eyes to look at Jace. "Magnus has his soulmark, Jace." He closed his eyes again and took another deep breath. He needed to focus. 

"Alec..." 

Alec shook his head, once, hard. He took another deep breath and managed a small smile at the wash of love and comfort that came through the bond from Jace. "Just, give me a minute? And then I'll see Underhill and anyone else." 

"Okay," Jace managed. "Are you sure, Alec, you feel like-" 

"It's fine," Alec said, taking another deep breath, burrowing the sorrow as deep as he dared. It would be fine. It would be. "Send them in, just give me another minute." Alec was so grateful when his parabatai nodded and left the room to give him another minute. 

He'd be okay.  _ He’d _ known,  _ They’d _ known... 

~!~ 

Alec was signing the last report when Magnus stepped back into the room and looked up at him, offering a smile. Something deep in him relaxed at the sight of Magnus, until he remembered, his smile abruptly falling. 

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, walking closer to the bed. Alec looked like he might crumple in on himself and it was worrying. "Are you, is something wrong?" 

Alec took a deep breath and held out his hand for Magnus, glad when his boyfriend immediately crossed the room to sit at his bedside. He tightened his hand around Magnus' giving a gentle squeeze. Magnus was wearing a jacket and a long sleeve shirt, maybe making sure it was hidden now. 

"How long?" Alec asked, his voice hoarse. He couldn't make himself look away from Magnus' fingers yet, even when he felt Magnus tense. 

"How long what, Alexander?" Magnus asked, shuffling closer to the bed. "Did something happen?" 

Alec managed a nod before he sucked in a deeper breath, lifting hesitant eyes to Magnus and looking back down to his arm. "How, how long have you had your soulmark?" 

Magnus tensed, jerking his hands back for a moment before he reached out for Alec again. 

He let out a low breath, sighing. "You could see the glamour?" 

Alec nodded again. "I can, I can see them, now." 

"Right," Magnus swallowed, reaching out to press his hand to the mark beneath his clothing. "You, you know it doesn't change anything." 

"I don't think there's a world in which that wouldn't change things, Magnus," Alec said, his voice quiet. 

"It doesn't change how I feel about you!" Magnus snapped. "It doesn't change that I love you, that I am going to stay with you-" 

Alec lifted his eyes to Magnus and gave a sad smile. "While I get old?" He reached out for Magnus' arm, pressing his fingertips to where he knew it was beneath the fabric. "May I see?" he asked, keeping his voice soft. 

Magnus blinked hard, his throat dry.  _ "Alec."  _

"Please?" Alec asked, looking up at Magnus. "I don't want you to have to hide it from me. I, we knew, after all, right?" 

Magnus removed his jacket and carefully unbuttoned his sleeve, rolling it up, well-aware of Alec's eyes on him as he did so. He bit down on his lip, taking a shaky breath as he let the glamour fall. 

"It's beautiful," Alec said, looking at it. 

"I hate it," Magnus snapped, glaring at the wings. "I hate it and everything it represents!" 

Alec smiled sadly at Magnus when he brought his arm closer so he could see the soulmark in more detail. "I know you do, Magnus. I know." He circled his fingers around Magnus' wrist and kissed his palm. "But this is a symbol that someone will love you the way you deserve after I'm gone." 

Magnus trembled under the gentle touch of Alec's fingers. "I don't want anyone other than you, Alexander." 

Alec acknowledged the point with a nod. His fingers slid higher. "May I touch it?" 

Magnus let out a small noise, but he nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "Of course." 

Alec smiled and tugged Magnus in closer, leaning down to press his lips to the soulmark, kissing it softly, gently. When it flared bright white under the touch of his lips, he jerked himself back, his eyes widening. "Magnus...?" 

Magnus stared in shock at the white-gold shining color of a confirmed soulbond and watched Alec pull away from him, grabbing his arm as he hissed in pain. "Alec!" He reached out to help Alec, but he was already straightening. 

Alec sagged to the bed as the pain was abruptly gone, his chest heaving as he stared up at Magnus. He lifted his hand, expecting blood, or something else from the cut, but the sight of a cat’s eye, surrounded by lightning, had him freezing. "Is... is that..." 

"A soulmark..." Magnus whispered, unable to look away from it. He'd never imagined what his soulmark would look like on someone else, but now that he could see it, it was  _ perfect. _ "And, and you activated mine." 

Alec sucked in a frantic breath, his eyes wide and he shoved his arm at Magnus. "Touch, fuck, Magnus, please, touch mine!" 

Magnus blinked away the tears gathering in his eyes and pressed his fingertips to Alec's mark, watching as it flared the same white-gold against Alec's skin. All at once, the bond snapped into place, and he could suddenly  _ feel _ Alec in a way that he hadn't been able to before. Alec’s magic brushed against his and it felt the same way as Alec wrapping him in a hug did, making him sag in obvious relief.

Alec swallowed and stared at the shining mark on his arm, back to Magnus.  _ “Oh,” _ he whispered. He reached out for Magnus and yanked him into the bed, pulling him as close as he could stand. Even when Magnus’ arms and magic were both wrapped around him, they weren’t close enough and Alec growled in annoyance. 

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked, reaching up to comb his fingers through Alec’s hair, sinking into the comforting feel of their bond. 

“Not close enough,” Alec grumbled, pushing a hand under Magnus’ shirt, relaxing at the feel of warm skin with a sigh. “There, better.” 

Magus chuckled, breathing out a sigh. He could feel Alec’s quiet,  _ possessive _ joy singing through their bond and he smiled. “I wanted it to be you, Alexander,” he admitted after the quiet had stretched between the two of them. “I never wanted to think of loving someone else the way I love you.” 

Alec breathed, smiling and nuzzling into Magnus’ hair. “I’m never going to leave you now. Not ever. You’re stuck with me.” 

“Well, my fierce dragon,” Magnus teased, feeling Alec’s disgruntled nose wrinkle through the bond at the nickname. “I might argue that you are stuck with  _ me.” _

“Good,” Alec growled out, another rumbling purr leaving him.  _ “Mine,” _ he added, just for good measure, nuzzling into Magnus’ neck.

_ “Yours, _ just as you are mine,” Magnus whispered to Alec, holding him tight. “Always and forever, Alexander. I love you.” 

Alec smiled and gave a firm nod, closing his eyes as he settled in closer to Magnus. “Love you too.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the endless need to let Alec hoard something. 
> 
> So now we have an ENDLESS AMOUNT OF FLUFF.

Alec huffed and stared at Magnus with a raised eyebrow. “You’re being absolutely ridiculous.” 

“I thought it best to be prepared,” Magnus said, shrugging. “At least go look in the room and see if you like it.” 

Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus. “I’m sure that I’ll love it Magnus, that isn’t in question,” he protested. “I just don’t need a room for… for…” 

“A hoard?” 

Alec flushed and reached up to scratch the scales on his forearm, the feel of the smooth texture soothing him as he stroked his fingertips over it. “Yes, that. I’m only partially a, uh, there’s only some Dragon blood in me, so it’s not like I’ll follow all characteristics or something.” 

Magnus fought the urge to smile. "Well, consider this an office space to do as you like then. And if you happen to... _collect..."_ he ignored the scowl from Alec and continued. "Any particular items in here, know that I will love that too." 

Alec stepped into the room and immediately relaxed. Magnus had done the room in dark blues and greens, but the fire on the side wall was delightfully real and _warm._ One thing they had discovered was that Alec now ran much colder than he had before and was very prone to cuddling up under blankets. The floor under his feet was comfortable and he was seized by the urge to curl up in the middle of the floor and pronounce the space _his._

Magnus smiled as Alec stalked around the room, examining everything, his whole body barely containing the vibrating excitement. "I take it you like it?" 

Alec turned back to Magnus and tugged him into the room, his whole body sagging in relief. Magnus was here, and now the space was perfect because Magnus was here, and he just needed a few things to make them _comfortable..._

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, smiling when Alec held onto him a little tighter, tugging him into his arms properly. 

Alec blinked, bringing his attention back to Magnus with a raised eyebrow, leaning down to steal a kiss with a sigh of satisfaction. "Hm?" 

"Do you like it?" 

Alec made a quiet hum in the back of his throat and nodded, cuddling into Magnus' arms more. The darker, possessive part of him that he was trying to tamp down, the one that wanted to _claim_ Magnus, wanted this space, wanted to burrow into it and never, ever leave. "Yes," he whispered against Magnus' hair. "It's perfect, Magnus, I love it." 

Magnus relaxed, smiling happily. "Good. I'm glad." He wrapped his arms around Alec and nuzzled into his chest, grinning when he was held tighter. "I’m guessing you don’t think we should wait to christen the room until later?" 

A low, rumbling growl escaped him before he could tamp it down and Alec flushed as Malec laughed against his chest. 

"I'm guessing that's a no?" Magnus teased, tilting his head back to look up at Alec. 

Alec nodded and brought Magnus towards the rug in front of the fire, cupping Magnus' face in his palms, pressing their foreheads together until they were breathing slowly against each other's lips. "Now, please," he whispered. He managed to get them both down to the carpet without incident and he couldn't help the delighted and very possessive curl to his magic when Magnus' golden eyes shined back at him. 

His. Magnus was _his._

~!~ 

Alec didn't have a hoard. 

He  _ didn't. _

No matter what Magnus said, and no matter how many sly looks he got given. 

He did _not_ have a hoard. 

He just... 

Really wanted his space to be _comfortable._

That was all. He wanted things to be comfortable, and in order for things to be comfortable, he needed soft things and other stuff that he liked. Especially things that smelled like Magnus. (An increased sense of smell had been an unexpected side effect of the dragon blood, but now he could smell the cackle in the air before Magnus used magic and it made all the hair on his body stand on end.) 

But here he was, standing in the closet, with Magnus in the bathroom, showering, fingering the turquoise shirt that he knew well, especially with the beaded collar. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath before carefully removing the shirt from the hanger. Magnus wouldn't notice. He hadn't noticed the other couple of his shirts that had gone missing yet. 

Alec hurried to his office, the shirt clenched in his fingers, and brought the shirt over to the pile of blankets that was still in front of the fire (that had maybe a few, or several new additions so it was a proper nest now). He twitched with the urge to bury himself in it and hide his face in the shirt he had pilfered from Magnus. But he had work to do. 

He took a deep breath and stuffed the shirt into the blanket pile, something settling in him at the sight of it. The space didn't feel _quite_ right, because it never did unless Magnus was standing in it too. 

"Alexander?" 

Alec’s shoulders relaxed and he let out a small breath before turning to look at Magnus. Now it was perfect. He turned to smile at Magnus. "Yeah?" 

Magnus raised an eyebrow and softened at the sight of the room that had slowly gathered more items over the past week and a half. It was a room built for the comfort that Alec so often denied himself. It was filled with soft fabrics and soft chairs, and with every item that was added, it was clear that Alec was making a nest for himself. 

The one thing he hadn't been able to figure out was exactly _what_ Alec was hoarding. It certainly wasn’t clear by the items in the room, at least not yet. “You all right?” 

Alec shook himself and gave the blanket pile one final stroke before standing up and giving Magnus a sheepish smile. "Think I'm having one of those days where I just want to curl up in front of the fire and not move for a few hours." 

Magnus grinned at him. "I'm sure if you ask nicely, I'd be happy to provide one of those evenings to you." 

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes, even though something in him gave a happy curl at the idea that Magnus would spend more time in his nest. 

"However, I do have a suggestion for us later," Magnus said. "Dinner, and another store I'd like to take you to. I promise no shopping for me, but I thought there might be a few things you can get for your office here." 

Alec blinked and smiled, moving closer to Magnus so he could nuzzle into his neck with a happy sigh. "That sounds great," he admitted, wrapping an arm around Magnus. "So does maybe curling up in a pile of blankets, and not moving later today." 

"Then that is exactly what we will do," Magnus promised, kissing Alec softly. "But for now, breakfast, proper coffee, and work for us both." He watched Alec straighten his shoulders and nod, heading to the kitchen. He gave Alec's office another critical look before following him to the kitchen. 

~!~ 

Alec glared at the two pieces of clothing that were sitting on the couch in his office. (There were actually four, but he wasn't going to admit that, because then that meant that Magnus was _right_ about this and he wasn't going to admit it yet.) Two scarves from Izzy, then a sweater and a t-shirt from Jace. All bundled in a small little pile that would go perfectly by the blankets with Magnus' things. 

Alec blew out a hard breath and shut off his tablet, sinking back into the chair. This was getting ridiculous. Two days ago he'd stolen Underhill's favorite pen so he could put it in his office because it felt _right,_ and his skin was itching with the desire to do the same for a few others. Thankfully, he'd been able to replace the pen and Underhill hadn't noticed the difference. 

But now? 

Now he might have to admit that he was... _doing_ something.

Something that was maybe a little bit dragon-y. 

Alec bit down a groan, rubbing his hands over his face. This was beyond ridiculous. It didn't even make any sense. He just wanted... _things._ All of the time. Things and soft blankets. 

He sighed and gathered up the rest of his things, bundling the pile of fabric into his arms before heading home to the loft. At least the run there would keep his mind off of whatever was happening with him. He also beat Magnus home and was able to put all of the Things in their Right Spots. 

Izzy's scarves were draped by the desk, because of course they were. Jace's t-shirt was put by the fireplace, but not in the blanket pile (that was reserved for him and Magnus), and his sweater draped over the chair behind his desk. His nervousness settled and he moved over to the blanket pile in front of the fire, reaching into it to stroke his fingers over the blue silk shirt he'd pilfered that morning. 

It wasn't a hoard, it wasn't. 

But it was maybe a nest. A  _ little.  _

Alec bit down on his lip and let himself have a few more minutes of comfort before he got up to get ready for whatever Magnus had planned for the both of them. Especially since it involved shopping of some sort. 

"Magnus?" Alec called, looking around the loft. There was no response, and after a quick peek, he could see that the apothecary was also empty for the time being. The sound of a portal had him spinning around and something in him settled when Magnus walked through, safe and smiling. 

"There you are!" Magnus said, grinning in delight. "Perfect, I apologize, I was just setting up the rest of your surprise and lost track of time. Are you ready?" 

Alec bit down on his lip. "Yeah. You said we're going shopping right?" 

"I said that you are going shopping," Magnus said, tapping Alec on the nose before taking his hand, tugging him towards the portal. "Now come along, my dear dragon, I think you'll like this surprise." 

Alec flushed at the endearment that Magnus had taken to dropping around him all the more often. Something dark and possessive curled tighter in his chest at the way Magnus said it so _easily._ Like it didn't mean absolutely everything. Alec stepped up behind Magnus and wrapped his hands around him, hugging him tightly. 

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, smiling when Alec did nothing more than huff and bury his face in his shoulder. 

"I like it when you do that," Alec admitted, even as Magnus pulled the portal towards them and moved them in the space of a second. His magic curled around Magnus possessively, keeping him safe until they were safely through it. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow and turned around in Alec's arms once they were safely in the store. "When I do what, darling?" 

"Call me that," Alec mumbled, kissing Magnus' neck, exhaling against it, even as Magnus shivered. "Your dragon. I like it." 

Magnus grinned and tilted his head back so Alec's lips could travel up his neck as they were so want to do. "I know you do, Alexander. That's why I do it so often now. I can feel how happy it makes you." 

Alec flushed and pulled his head back after he had given Magnus another small squeeze and stood upright, looking around the dim store. He frowned. "Where are we?" 

Magnus cleared his throat. "So, I noticed that you'd started adding things to your office." 

Alec tensed, tightening his hold on Magnus' hand. 

"Don't worry," Magnus soothed. "No one else is here at the moment, it's just the two of us. But I thought, since you seemed to like those blankets, you could shop for a few things like that without the presence of a bunch of mundanes." 

Alec blinked and pulled back to stare at Magnus in surprise, especially when more lights came on in the store and he was suddenly able to see where they were. All around him there were large swathes of fabric, different curtains and rugs, and so many blankets. His breath caught. 

Magnus bit down a grin as Alec spun in a full circle, taking everything in before turning back to him to face him. "I get the feeling we're going to need a bigger office for you," he teased. Alec barely spared him a look before he was reaching out to run his fingers over a dark evergreen blanket within reach. A quick tug, and it was in Alec's hand. 

"It's not a hoard," Alec said, looking at Magnus, even as he pulled the blanket closer. "It's just... I want to be _comfortable."_

"It's a nest," Magnus corrected, his voice soft. "And it's okay that it is a nest, I promise." 

Alec bit down on his lip and stepped in closer to Magnus, nuzzling his neck again. "You don't mind? This is a bit weird." 

"As long as I'm welcome in your nest," Magnus teased, his voice gentle. 

Alec swallowed and took a deep breath, wrapping both of his arms around Magnus. "It isn't my nest if you aren't there with me. It feels good and I like it, but, but. It's not right. _Unless_ you're with me." 

Magnus' breath caught and he pressed in close to Alec and he smiled. "I'll always be there, as often as you want me, Alexander." 

Alec relaxed and gave Magnus another squeeze before he turned to him and smiled. "How much do I get to pick out?" 

"As much as you want," Magnus said, reaching up to comb his fingers through Alec's hair, giving it a gentle tug. "We have the next six hours to do as much shopping as we want. You can buy whatever you want - you can do whatever you like with the materials, either decide to use them or not." 

"You spoil me," Alec said, huffing at Magnus with a frown. "I don't deserve any of this." 

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You deserve to have a space that is comfortable and exactly what you want. I am helping to facilitate that." 

Alec bit down on his lip and pulled out his phone. There was something he'd wanted. Something he'd desperately wanted ever since he'd heard Fray bring it up jokingly with Simon, and now that he knew that it existed, it's all he wanted for his nest. "Then, I want something. But, I'd need your help." 

"Anything," Magnus whispered, cupping Alec's face in his palms, running his thumbs over the shining scales on Alec's cheek. "Anything, my perfect dragon, that is within my power to give." 

Alec flipped to the picture that he had taken earlier and offered his phone to Magnus. "This?" 

Magnus blinked in surprise at the image of a couch sunk into the floor, filled with blankets and pillows before he softened. "We can do that. Let's buy all of the pillows and sheets and blankets and then we'll add that in front of the fire. How about that?" 

Alec gave a low, rumbling purr of pleasure. "Yes. _Please."_ He nuzzled into Magnus' hands and blinked at him, slowly, trying to focus on him again. Mate, his _perfect_ mate, taking such good care of him, he was going to protect and cherish him forever. He reached down and pressed his fingers to Magnus' forearm where he knew their soulmate marks were. 

"Then it will be done," Magnus promised, smiling. "Now, come on. Let's pick some things out, and whatever you want I'll send back to the loft." 

Alec huffed. "We're going to pay for them, right?" 

Magnus snapped his fingers and held up a small scanner. "Yes. In fact, since you like to chastize me for causing havoc with summoning, I am going to make sure that not only can you pick whatever you want, that we scan it out of their inventory and pay for it." 

Alec blinked at Magnus and stared at him, and then at the scanner in his hand. His heart turned over in his chest and he yanked Magnus into his arms again, kissing him wildly. "You're perfect," he whispered. "I love you so much, Magnus, you're perfect, and you're _mine."_

"As you are mine, dear dragon," Magnus whispered, the bond between them singing with happiness. It was enough to make him want to melt and fall apart all at once. "I love you, Alexander." 

Alec closed his eyes and breathed out slowly before opening them again, smiling as he stared at Magnus. "Come on, let's go shopping." 

"Darling, there was once a day when I never thought you'd sound so excited about those words!" Magnus teased, taking Alec's hand again, giving it a squeeze. 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Don't expect to hear it often." 

Magnus winked. 

~!~ 

Later, after a quick break for dinner and then coffee, Alec deemed himself done. He'd lost track of how many blankets and pillows that he had had Magnus send to the loft, but with every single one, the urge to nest and to hoard got stronger and stronger and he stopped trying to resist it. There was no point in fighting it, and he should just stop already. Magnus didn't mind, and even wanted to help him. 

"All right," Magnus said, stepping up to the door. "Now, let me make a little bit of room..." He waved his fingers and took a deep breath, spreading the length of the room out. "This may move a few things, but we're going to need room for the new additions." 

Alec bit down on his lip and nodded, following Magnus into the room. It had increased in size, but not oppressively so. There was simply room for the giant pile of fabric and pillows that were now sitting in the corner from their trip. Alec eyed it and tensed, resisting the urge to throw himself into it and burrow deep with Magnus until they had to come out again. 

Magnus pressed his lips together hard to avoid the grin that wanted to break free. "Go ahead." 

Alec glanced towards Magnus, raising his eyebrows. "What?" 

"Don't what me," Magnus said, gesturing to the pile. "Go ahead. I can practically feel you vibrating in place. Go ahead." 

Alec thought about protesting, about saying that there was nothing that he wanted, but the pile of blankets, and the soft, _soft_ fabric that he knew was waiting for him was too much of a siren call. He kicked off his shoes and stripped off his jeans a moment later, followed by his shirt. 

"I know this isn't a striptease, Alexander," Magnus said, his voice dry. "But if you plan on losing any more clothing, we're going to make a mess of your pile of fabric before you get all of it organized." 

A satisfied growl escaped Alec as he stepped towards the fabric and reached out to touch it. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that Magnus wasn't going to judge him. It was Magnus, Magnus didn't judge him for anything. He glanced back at Magnus and bit down on his lip. 

"Go ahead," Magnus encouraged, carefully magicking away his own shoes so he could join Alec as soon as he was done. "Whatever you want to do Alec, go ahead." He hadn't seen Alec look this shy in a long time, but whatever he wanted to do, Magnus was going to encourage it. 

Alec took a deep breath and nodded before he jumped, landing in the middle of the pile with a delighted laugh, twisting himself to bury deep in the blankets with a pleased sigh as they surrounded and bent around him, burying him in warmth and comfort. 

Magnus' heart jumped into his throat at the sight of Alexander, grinning and laughing as he buried himself in the giant pile of comfortable fabric until he could see both of Alec's eyes, shining magic bright, from the nest that he'd buried himself in. "Comfy?" he called, approaching the nest. 

Alec nodded and closed his eyes with a happy sigh. He grinned and reached out for Magnus. "I wanted to do that." 

"I need to finish making your room perfect," Magnus said, taking Alec's hand and letting himself be tugged closer. 

"It's already perfect, you're here," Alec corrected, tugging Magnus into the pile of blankets. It took some pushing and shoving and he suspected, more than a bit of magical assistance on Magnus' end, but they were curled together in the giant blanket pile shortly after. 

Magnus flushed and nuzzled into Alec's neck, happily pressed up against him, especially when Alec held him tighter. "You know what I meant," he grumbled, kissing the black scales along his throat, dragging his lips the length of them. "Don't give me that." 

Alec huffed. "But it's true. This room always feels best when you're here. You need to be here in order for it to be _right."_

"Does that make me part of your hoard, Alexander?" Magnus teased, kissing the disgruntled look off of Alec's face. 

"I don't..." he trailed off and looked at the pile of blankets around him, the ones in front of the fireplace that he already took so much pleasure in burying himself into, and the pieces of clothing and other small things from people he cared about in the room. "Have _much_ of a hoard." 

"My dragon," Magnus purred, combing his fingers through Alec's hair, rubbing gently at his scalp until Alec's eyes fluttered. "Fierce protector, perfect lover, and hoarder of blankets." 

Alec groaned, his cheeks flushing. "Magnus..." 

Magnus grinned and kissed Alec again, this time softer, and much more gentle. "You're perfect, darling. Exactly the way you are. I wouldn't change a thing about you." 

"Except maybe the sneezing," Alec teased. 

Magnus thought back to the way Chairman Meow had nearly been set on fire from the unexpected sparks that had escaped Alec when he sneezed and he grinned. "Yes, except _maybe_ the sneezing." 

Alec chuckled and shuffled closer to Magnus, kissing him again, sinking into the warmth around them both, and how good his hoard smelled now that it smelled of them both. "I love you. Perfect mate. _Mine."_

Magnus' breath caught in his chest and he buried himself closer to Alec with a happy sigh. "I think I like that," he admitted. 

Alec stilled, realizing what he had said with a groan a few seconds later. "Shit, Magnus, I didn't-" 

"I like it," Magnus repeated, dropping the glamour on his eyes as he leaned in to kiss Alec. "My dragon. I like being your mate. I like it when you're possessive over me. And I like just as much knowing that you are mine." 

Alec nodded rapily, leaning in to kiss him again. "Mine. Mine, mine, all mine, Magnus. Mate. _Perfect."_

Magnus let out a low chuckle, even as Alec burrowed them both deeper into the blankets. "Yours, Alexander. Always." He felt Alec's hand curl possessively around his soulmate mark, that same possessiveness echoing through the bond as they snuggled together. 

Alec rumbled happily, both of them relaxing into the quiet sounds of the room. Now his nest was perfect. _Mate. Hoard. Safe._ Everything that he'd ever wanted and needed, surrounding him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the wonderful Malec Secret Santa Gift Exchange!!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server to hangout with me and others! -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
